


sing me goodnight.

by omasai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Disaster Gay Keith, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Shiro is Keith's brother, Snapchat, Texting, Texting!AU, background mallura, background/minor hunay, broganes, idk what to tag this as Sheit, keith is a dance student, lance is a sappy romantic, lance is an astrology major, pining lance, snapchat!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai/pseuds/omasai
Summary: After getting his hopes up, Lance is given the wrong Snapchat username and met with a handsome stranger instead. Normally, Lance would be insulted that the girl he likes gave him the wrong username. But the recipient seems more interesting.Will Keith grow closer to the mysterious boy messaging him every night, or will he get frustrated and cause some issues?Here's the story of how introverted Keith met an extremely funny and unlikely friend.





	1. unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my shitty fic!!!!!!!  
> sorry its so bad, but i tried oof,,

**Sunday, 6:54 PM**   
  


_**loverboy-lance:**_ Uh, hey Nyma, we really hit it off the other day and I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee, or maybe ice-cream? Whatever you'd prefer (:

  
-*-  
  


When Keith is practising dancing in front of a large mirror, the _last_ thing he wants is to be distracted. The music muffles briefly, causing Keith to mess up the routine.

He grumbles something almost inaudible and checks his phone.

"Loverboy-Lance?"

Keith doesn't even know anybody named Lance.

He runs his fingers through his hair and swipes left to open the Snapchat notification.

  
-*-

  
**7:00 PM**

  
_**samura1:**_ hello?

_**loverboy-lance:**_ Oh good! You saw it aha :)

_**samura1:**_ who is this?

_**loverboy-lance:**_ Nyma? It's Lance, we met yesterday.

_**samura1:**_ sorry dude, she must've given you the wrong username

_**loverboy-lance:**_ oh wow

_**loverboy-lance:**_ ahh shit

_**loverboy-lance:**_ you sure your not a 5'11" girl named nyma?

_**samura1:**_ pretty sure.  
  


_ SAMURA1 SENT A SNAP _

  
-*-

  
Keith sent a snap of half of his face with no filter, no caption. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he appears incredibly sweaty.

Although he just met this "Lance" fellow, it's not like Keith is trying to impress him or something.

  
-*-

  
_**loverboy-lance:**_ ah fuck

_**loverboy-lance:**_ sorry dude

_**samura1:**_ ah no worries..

_**loverboy-lance:**_ well, i gotta study, uh, bye i guess

_**samura1:**_ uh huh.

  
-*-

  
Lance buries his face in his textbook, leaning over his desk. She gave him the wrong username. Fuck, he must've looked like a complete idiot to that "Samura1" guy or whatever his name is. Suddenly, his bedroom door creaks open.

"Hey Lance, have you finished studying, Pidge and I wan-"

Hunk stands at the door, his eyes staring at the miserable Lance whose face is pressed against the pages of his textbook.

"What happened?" Hunk asks, walking over.

"Did Nyma reject you o-"

  
Lance groans loudly, yet it's muffled by his book.

He lifts his head up which is red from heat.

"She gave me the wrong username, Hunk."

  
Hunk frowns, "Lance I-"

  
"That's not even the worst part! The guy who I added looks _really_ good."

  
"I-" "-What?" Hunk stumbles over his words.

  
"Like he is _insanely_ good-looking, it's a shame I didn't get take a screenshot."

  
"Wait, hold on, you don't know anything about this guy!" Hunk exclaims. Lance has a habit of judging a book by its cover.

  
"Well, then I'll just _get_ to know him, yeah? Chat a bit, find out more about him?" Lance grins at the phone laying face-down on his desk.

  
"Yeah, I guess so," Hunk mumbles, "You seem really invested about this guy, huh?"

  
Lance smiles softly, "There's something about him, Hunk. I can /feel/ it."

  
-*-

  
**Monday, 3:28 AM**

__****  
loverboy-lance: do you ever think about how nothing really matters? how were just these tiny tiny specks on a giant planet floating thru space????  
would any1 even care if i died???  
we dont kno whats in space dude! we dont kno! are there aliens? are they cute? do they love me?

  
**3:30 AM**

  
_**samura1:**_ what the fuck

_**loverboy-lance:**_ gm

_**samura1:**_ what

_**loverboy-lance:**_ good morning

_**samura1:**_ NO. NOT "good morning."

_**samura1:**_ it's 3 am why are you bothering me with this bullshit

_**loverboy-lance:**_ i cant sleep lol

_**samura1:**_ well i can, goodnight

_**loverboy-lance:**_ WAIT

_**loverboy-lance:**_ WAIT

_**loverboy-lance:**_ WAIT

_**samura1:**_ oh my god

_**loverboy-lance:**_ talk to me until im sleepy again

_**samura1:**_ what

_**loverboy-lance:**_ please?

  
-*-

  
Keith groans, the blue hue of his phone screen almost blinding him within the dark.

He blinks a few times and groans, running his fingers through his loose hair.

Who is this kid? What does he want with Keith?

  
-*-

  
**3:45 AM**

  
_**samura1:**_ fine

_**loverboy-lance:**_ YAYYYYYYYYYYY

_**loverboy-lance:**_ ok so

_**loverboy-lance:**_ whats yur name

_**samura1:**_ keith

_**loverboy-lance:**_ keith

_**loverboy-lance:**_ nice

_**loverboy-lance:**_ seems a bit edgy but nice

_**samura1:**_ uh?

_**loverboy-lance:**_ the name's lance

_**samura1:**_ i could tell that much

_**loverboy-lance:**_ ;)

_**samura1:**_ so what did you want to talk about

_**loverboy-lance:**_ hmm

_**loverboy-lance:**_ tell me more abt urself

_**samura1:**_ me?

_**loverboy-lance:**_ yea

_**samura1** **:**_ uh

_**samura1:**_ i'm a dance student

_**samura1:**_ uhhhh

_**samura1:**_ i don't really know what to say, there's not many interesting things about me, to be frank

_**loverboy-lance:**_ gud thing ur keith and not frank huh

_**samura1:**_ Don't.

_**loverboy-lance:**_ jokes! jokes!

_**loverboy-lance:**_ i guess ill talk abt me now (;

_**loverboy-lance:**_ second-year uni student, studying astrology

_**loverboy-lance:**_ dying rn bcus of exams

_**loverboy-lance:**_ hmm lets see

_**loverboy-lance:**_ i got 2 friends, hunk and pidge

_**loverboy-lance:**_ hunk's great and pidge is ok as long as u dont piss her off lmfao

_**samura1:**_ piss her off? how so?

_**loverboy-lance:**_ one time i ate her bag of doritos and she didn talk 2 me 4 a whole day :((

_**samura1:**_ yikes.

_**loverboy-lance:**_ she's gr8 tho!!!

_**samura1:**_ sounds like you're pretty popular

_**loverboy-lance:**_ ahaha not really

_**loverboy-lance:**_ well kinda ;)

_**samura1:**_ ugh

_**loverboy-lance:**_ jooking!

_**loverboy-lance:**_ anyway i lov the stars

_**samura1:**_ well you are an astrology student...

_**loverboy-lance:**_ no i mean i fukinnnnnnnn lovvvvvve the stars

_**samura1:**_ oh

  
**3:55 AM**

  
_**samura1:**_ ?????

_**samura1:**_ lance????

  
**4:05 AM**

  
_**samura1:** _

_**samura1:**_ goodnight.


	2. stumbling over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking up dancing and texting mid-exam, what's the worst that could happen?

Lance hears a faint clapping sound getting closer and closer with each second until -

  
"Wake up," a blunt female voice orders.

Lance's eyes snap open and stare at Pidge, standing right beside his bed.

"What the fuck?" Lance sputters.

  
"You're gonna be late for classes, dumbass," Pidge groans without much remorse.

Lance pries himself up using his elbows, his phone is laying next to him, the screen pitch black.

Lance presses the home button only for nothing to happen.

"Ah shit," Lance scowls.

  
"What?"

  
"It's flat," Lance whimpers, shoving his face back into his pillow.

  
"Huh? Did you use it last night?" Pidge inquires.

  
"Must've, I guess," Lance yawns rubbing the back of his head, his shirt draping off one of his shoulders.

  
"Eugh."

  
Lance narrows his eyebrows at her, "What?"

  
"Get dressed," she says walking out of the room, "I won't wait forever."

Lance runs his finger over his phone screen and shoves the charger in his bag alongside the phone, itself.

  
-*-

  
"Now Matt," a deep, calming female voice echoes through the gymnasium.

"You want to stand straight and slowly lift your left leg upwards while pushing it backwards," she coos.

  
"A-Allura, I don'-"

  
The tall female lowers her chest, raising her head upwards and moves her right arm above her head.

"See? Like this."

Keith raises his eyes from his book to see Allura trying to teach Matt ballet, and Matt failing miserably.

Keith snickers behind his book and a Matt with a flushed face scowls at him.

  
Allura softly pats Matt on the back, "Don't be upset. It's very difficult to learn ballet this late in your life," she smiles.

"But ballet makes you so happy! I want to make you happy like that," Matt frowns.

Allura softly kisses Matt's forehead, "You already do."

  
Keith averts his gaze, he doesn't like watching others be affectionate, it feels like he's spying on a personal, intimate moment.

"Keith." Allura snaps.

Keith slowly turns his head to Allura, clenching his jaw.

"Have you been practising your routine?"

Ah, shit.

  
"Kind of," he murmurs.

  
Allura sighs, pulling a thick hair-tie from her wrist.

She pulls her fringe back and ties her hair back into a ponytail. Silver locks brushing against her neck.

"Show me what you've done so far."

  
Keith cringes, it's  _really_  not that good.

Not as good as Allura wants it, anyway.

He sighs, plopping his book on the floor and hoisting himself upwards.

Keith plugs his phone into the stereo and faces the mirror, he turns around to face Allura and Matt as a soft voice radiates from the speakers, an almost melodic voice; sweet yet seductive.

  
He struts forwards towards them, rocking his hips as he does so, his arms loosely at his sides, swaying as he moves.

He stops moving forward as soon as the singer softly says "But close ain't close enough."

His heart is racing, he hasn't practised this in its entirety yet. What if he fucks up?

Fucking up in front of Allura is one thing, but Matt'll totally tease him about it, so that's another issue.

Letting his chest fall briefly, Keith lets out a sigh.

Keith turns his body to the side, letting his left arm drape to the right side of his hips, he immediately pulls his arm back and snaps his fingers in time with the music.

He then drapes his left arm across his chest and seductively runs his hand along his chest until it falls back to his side, he then brings it down to his thighs and turns his body back in the direction of Allura and Matt.

Keith rolls his neck as he turns back towards his audience, his hair dancing with each step.

He then raises his left leg above his head and attempts to move it in a circular motion before stepping onto the floor.

Keyword:  _Attempts_.

As he moves his leg in a circulator motion; he loses balance and trips over his own feet, his chin colliding with the shiny wooden floorboards.

  
Allura clasps her hands over her mouth as Matt turns off the music, she trots over to him.

"Are you alright, Keith?" She asks, lifting his head up.

  
"Yeah," Keith winces. No, he's not alright but that can't stop him from practising.

  
"How long have you been practising?"

Keith winces once more, for a different reason this time.

"Not much, I assume from that look," she sighs.

  
"I'll practise more often, please I promise I'll make a good impression on the studio!" Keith practically begs.

  
"Calm down, I wasn't going to kick you out!"

Keith feels a flood of relief.

  
"But the competition is only weeks away, you're going to have to practise almost daily if you want to perfect this routine," Allura says, inspecting Keith's chin.

"Oh look! You've scraped the skin off! You klutz," Allura grumbles.

She retrieves a band-aid from her pocket and places it on Keith's chin.

  
"You're a good dancer, Keith. We both know that, but it takes practice to get better."

Keith nods, he's heard this lecture more than once.

She sighs.

"I suppose that's all for today, will you be staying behind and practising until closing-time, again?" Allura says as Matt helps her to her feet, which wasn't necessary but it's still a nice gesture nonetheless.

  
Keith nods, "Can you give me some coins to get water?"

Allura narrows her eyebrows and fishes out a five dollar note from the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"Pay me back," she says as she collects her belongings.

"It's five bucks," Keith mumbles.

"It's  _my_  five bucks," Allura says, she nods to Keith before exiting the studio.

  
Keith's left alone in an empty room.

He wipes the sweat from his forehead using his wrist as his phone vibrates obnoxiously loudly.

He narrows his eyes, "What now?" He grumbles.

He looks at the screen to see Lance messaging him.

He almost didn't recognise him, because he changed Lance's nickname to "starboy."

He swipes left to open the notification.  
  


-*-

  
Lance frowns, he hates exams.

What's more? He texted Keith all night!

Keith!

That cute guy from Snapchat! He messaged  _him_  all night!

Lance smiles as he sends him a quick message.

Not only that, Lance changed Keith's screen-name to "hot stuff," so there's no way he can confuse him with anyone else!

  
-*-

  
**Monday, 2:40 PM**

  
_**starboy:**_ UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _ **starboy:**_ UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 _ **starboy:**_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _ **hot stuff:**_ jesus christ what the fuck

 _ **starboy:**_ exams :(

 _ **hot stuff:**_ are you texting me mid-exam?

 _ **starboy:**_ aha yea ;p

 _ **hot** **stuff:**_ you idiot! those are important!

 _ **hot stuff:**_ aren't you supposed to be taking it? what if you fail the class!

 _ **starboy:**_ sorry mom! :(

 _ **hot stuff:**_ eugh don't

 _ **starboy:**_ why does every1 think im gross! pidge said "EUGH" to me this morning too!

 _ **starboy:**_ and i mean a srs UGH! like all caps EUGHHH!

 _ **hot stuff:**_ uhh

 _ **starboy:**_ anyway wyd ;)

 _ **hot stuff:**_ ugh just failed my dance routine for the billionth time, not much!

 _ **hot stuff:**_ allura's gonna have my head

 _ **starboy:**_ ooo allura????? she single?

 _ **hot stuff:**_ Eugh.

 _ **starboy:**_ it was a joke!!!!!!!!!! i dont really want to date anyone right now hehehe

 _ **hot stuff:**_ i see.

 _ **starboy:**_ dancing huh? wanna show me sometime?

 _ **hot stuff:**_ uh? how? i don't even know where you live, we could be countries apart!

 _ **starboy:**_ well i'm incalifuhydgfydtdtdyhg

 _ **hot stuff:**_ cali? like california?

  
**2:52 PM**

  
_**hot stuff:**_ lance???

  
**3:01 PM**

  
_**hot stuff:**_ alright, bye.

  
-*-  
  


"Eyes on your sheet," a deep, stern voice commands.

  
Lance panics as soon as his phone is taken from his hands mid-text.

Ah, fuck. It's Professor Iverson.

Lance winces and faces his sheet again, tapping his pen on his desk.

Great, since he didn't get to finish his conversation; Keith's on his mind all throughout the exam!

  
It eventually ends and Iverson reluctantly hands Lance his cellphone back and watches as he prances out of the classroom.

Hunk is smiling at his side, watching Lance exhale.

"It's  _finally_  over!" He cheers.

Hunk chuckles as Pidge approaches both of them.

  
"How'd it go?" She says, whipping her phone out from the back pocket of her jeans.

  
" _So_  terribly! But it's over!" Lance rejoices.

Pidge stifles a laugh.

Lance's eyes twinkle, "I need to tell Keith!"

  
Hunk nods, "Shay and I have plans to go home together, so I'll see you two later."

Pidge nods as he runs up to Shay; who's obviously excited to see Hunk.

Lance whips out his phone.

  
-*-

  
_STARBOY SENT A SNAP_

  
-*-

  
Keith raises an eyebrow as he starts packing up his belongings in the studio, he opens the snapchat.

It's a selfie of Lance, he's smiling wide with his tongue out - he has the dog filter enabled so he looks a little goofy, but, he's not /bad/ looking. Not at all.

Keith feels his heart throb and shakes his head to rid of the thought.

The photo's captioned: "THEYRE OVERRR!!!!" with a string of heart and crying emojis at the end.

Keith's lips quirk into a small smile.

  
-*-

 ****  
Monday, 4:35 PM  
  


 _ **hot stuff:**_ did it go well?

 _ **starboy:**_ PROBS NOT BUT ITS OVERRRRRRRRR

 _ **hot stuff:**_ aha, good job (:

 _ **starboy:**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _ **starboy:**_ aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _ **hot stuff:**_ what?

 _ **starboy:**_ u used an emoji

 _ **hot stuff:**_ (: ?

 _ **starboy:**_ YES! exactly that!!!!

 _ **hot stuff:**_?????

 _ **hot stuff:**_ oh yeah, i'd been meaning to ask

 _ **hot stuff:**_ where did you live again?

 _ **starboy:**_ lol sorry! forgot about that convo

 _ **starboy:**_ i live in california ;)

 _ **hot stuff:**_ oh wow

 _ **hot stuff:**_ i guess we don't live that far apart after all

 _ **starboy:**_ NO WAY!

 _ **starboy:**_ YOUR IN CALI TOO!!!!!!!!!!???

 _ **hot stuff:**_ yeah

  
_**-*-** _

  
Lance can't help but smile at his phone, he's sure his lips are curved and his cheeks are red.

Keith lives in California!

Pidge turns from her phone and narrows her eyes at Lance.

"What?"

Lance blinks a few times and finally registers that Pidge is talking to him.

  
"Sorry?" Lance stumbles.

  
"What are you so happy about? I mean, I know your exams are over and stuff but-"

  
"Keith lives in Cali!" Lance cheerfully sings, holding his phone tight in his grip.

  
Pidge faintly smiles.

"I'm happy," she mumbles.

  
"Huh?"

  
"You seem really into this Keith guy, I'm happy," she shrugs.

Lance exhales.

"Also," Pidge smiles, smugly this time.

"I'm staying at your place tonight, I'll be watching Battle Royale and stealing your popcorn."

Lance groans, but knows he can't argue. He owes Pidge, he ate her Doritos and copied her notes.

"I'll also be watching Alien and The Thing, just because I can," Pidge says as she sticks out her tongue.

  
Lance sighs, "I guess you can."

  
Pidge smiles, knowing Lance was going to agree either way.

"Let's get going then," she says, plopping her phone back into her pocket.

Lance gazes at his text history with Keith, smiling for a brief moment before putting his phone away.

"Yeah, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so bad aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. should've gone to voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward late night calls and binging horror films.

Lance squirms in his seat as a pink slimy monster with spider-like legs appears on-screen.

  
"Ew, Pidge. Why do you watch this stuff?"

Pidge smiles and digs her hand into a bowl of popcorn.

  
"It's cool, isn't it? Special effects and makeup do so much."

Lance makes a purposefully disgusted expression at Pidge, which she easily dismisses.

Lance fishes his phone out of his pocket. He tries to block out the sound of the movie and opens Snapchat.

  
-*-

  
**Monday, 8:55 PM**

  
_**starboy:**_ hey u there?

  
-*-

  
Keith feels a vibration and checks his phone.

A smile subconsciously forms on Keith's face.

  
"Who's that?" Someone says with their mouth full.

Keith narrows his eyes and looks across the table at Shiro.

  
"Nobody," he shrugs.

  
"Did you make a new friend?"

  
"I said-" Keith grunts.

He clenches his jaw, why is he so defensive about this?

"-Yeah."

  
"What?" Shiro stammers.

  
"I made a new friend."

  
He smiles, "I'm glad you're opening yourself up to others, Keith."

  
"Eugh."

  
"What? Am I not allowed to care about my brother?"

  
Keith laughs behind his phone.

  
"Woah, haven't seen that face in forever."

  
Keith looks at his phone and swipes to open the notification.

"Maybe I'm changing," Keith lazily suggests.

  
-*-

  
**9:00 PM**

  
_**hot stuff:**_ yeah, sorry.

_**starboy:**_ nah dw about it

_**starboy:**_ wyd?

_**hot stuff:**_ im just a diner with my brother.

_**hot stuff:**_ you?

_**starboy:**_ pidge is at my plqce watching weird movies

_**starboy:**_ **place

_**hot stuff:**_ oh? what movie?

_**starboy:**_ idrk i think its called the thing or smthn

_**hot stuff:**_ really? wow, she has great taste

_**starboy:**_ UGH NOT YOU TOO

_**hot stuff:**_ what? am i not allowed to have good taste

_**starboy:**_ **BAD TASTE

_**hot stuff:**_ oh yeah? what kind of movies do you like?

_**starboy:**_ let's see

_**starboy:**_ hmmmmmmmm

_**starboy:**_ idk i like superhero movies i guess

_**starboy:**_ i also like high school musical lmao

_**hot stuff:**_ high school musical?

_**starboy:**_ dont judge me

_**hot stuff:**_ im not judging you

**_starboy:_** haaah

_**starboy:**_ im soooOoooOOoooOOoo bored

_**hot stuff:**_ watch the movie?

_**starboy:**_ ew no

_**starboy:**_ HEY

_**starboy:**_ why don't we call eachother

_**hot stuff:**_ what?

_**starboy:**_ like voice call, uk u can do that right?

_**starboy:**_ i wonder what u sound like

 

-*-

 

Keith has to admit that the thought _has_ crossed his mind.

He exhales and rubs the base of his neck.

"Keith?"

 

Keith looks up at his older brother, "Yeah?"

 

"It's time to go."

Keith nods and bites his lip.

Why does the thought of hearing Lance talk make him nervous?

 

"Just a second," Keith mumbles.

He shakily types on the keyboard before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

 

-*-

 

**9:15 PM**

 

_**hot stuff:**_ we're going home. i'll call you when i get back.

 

-*-

 

Lance can't hide the huge smile he's showing off.

Pidge turns to Lance questionably.

"What? You finally enjoying the movie?"

 

He hides his smile with his phone, "No."

 

"Keith?" She asks.

He nods.

She sighs, but smiles.

Lance gets up and walks to his room.

 

"Going to bed already? We haven't even started the second movie!"

 

He smiles, the phone digging into his skin as he tightens his grip on it.

"Nah, I'm not tired."

 

Pidge shrugs, but right as she's about to continue watching her movie, Lance interrupts.

"Pidge?"

 

She turns to Lance, "What?"

 

"The movie wasn't _so_ bad," he mumbles, walking into his room.

 

-*-

 

Keith flicks the light switch and plops down onto his messy bed.

He exhales and stares at his ceiling.

Lance.

Ever since he left the diner, the only thing on Keith's mind has been calling Lance.

Keith buries his head in his hands, groaning.

 

Why is he like this?

Why is he _feeling_ like this?

Keith opens Snapchat and lets his finger levitate over the call button.

He swallows down hard, his hand shaking.

He squeezes his eyes shut and wishes for the best.

 

-*-

 

Lance jolts at the sound of his phone going off.

He's so nervous, he feels like he's going to throw up.

But, he's so excited at the same time.

He picks up the incoming call and puts his phone to his ear.

 

"Hello?"

Lance swallows when no response is given.

He focuses on his breathing, trying to remain calm.

 

"Um, hi," the voice on the other end calls out, nervously.

 

"Keith?" Lance questions, he needs to make sure he's not hallucinating.

"Yeah. This is Lance, right?"

 

Lance can feel a wave of relief wash over him.

He smiles and plops down on his bed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

Lance feels tranquil.

Satisfied.

It feels like the world only consists of him and Keith.

 

"So um," Keith mumbles.

"What did you want to talk about?"

 

"Hmm," Lance ponders.

He lets out a breathy laugh, "I don't know."

"You have any ideas?"

 

The line is silent before Keith finally answers.

"I don't know."

Lance laughs, it feels nice just to talk to someone like this.

 

"So, California, huh?" Lance says, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his ceiling.

"Yeah," Keith says softly.

"I'm glad we're close! It means we can actually meet each other."

 

"You want to meet?" Keith asks defensively.

"Only if you want to," Lance hums.

The lines silent for a few minutes.

 

Lance gets a pit in his stomach, thinking he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Kei-"

"Sorry, I've got to go," Keith stutters, abruptly ending the call.

Lance looks at his phone screen.

"Ah, shit."


	4. accidental lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pining introvert being serenaded.

Hearing footsteps approach closer and closer with every second, Lance curls up on the couch.

Hunk peers his head around the corner of a bookshelf.

  
"Lance?"

Hunk proceeds to take a seat opposite of him.

"You wanted to talk?"

  
Lance sighs and untangles himself from the cocoon he built.

"I think I really fucked up this time."

  
Hunk quirks an eyebrow, allowing Lance to finish.

  
"We called, it was great! For a few seconds, at least."

"I told him it was nice that he lived so close because maybe one day we could meet," Lance trails off, resting his head on a hand.

"He sounded weirded out, like I said something wrong."

  
Hunk lets out a small smile.

"Oh?"

  
Lance's gaze peeks up to Hunk's.

"What?" He questions, cautiously.

  
"Nothing, really." Hunk smiles.

"Did you ever consider that Keith was introverted? Maybe this was all coming a bit fast to him," Hunk suggests.

  
"Hunk! That makes me feel even worse about it!" Lance groans, sinking into the couch, covering his eyes with one arm.

  
Hunk lets out a small laugh.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Lance. Maybe he was just a bit shocked, maybe overwhelmed? He probably just needed some time."

  
Lance bites the inside of his mouth.

"You think so?"

  
Hunk nods.

  
Lance breathes, his hands clasping onto his knees.

  
"When was the last time you contacted him?" Hunk asks, crossing his legs and opening a book.

  
"Like, yesterday..."

  
Hunk sighs.

"Maybe you should talk to him? You don't even know if he was uncomfortable."

  
Lance nods and whips out his phone, nervously opening Snapchat, his throat feels clogged and his palms are sweaty, but, he has to do this!

  
-*-

  
  
**Tuesday, 2:33 PM**

  
_**starboy:**_ uh, hey

  
-*-

  
Keith visibly fidgets as he finishes stretching.

  
"Something wrong?" Allura inquires.

  
"A-ah, no." Keith shakes his head.

  
"You sure? I heard your phone vibrate," she says, quirking an eyebrow.

  
"Yeah. It's good. I need to keep practising anyway," Keith sighs, disregarding the message.

It's probably from Lance.

No, he's _sure_ it's from Lance.

Keith isn't ready to talk to Lance yet. He acted like an idiot during the call, he _actually_ hung up on Lance!

Keith groans just thinking about how awkward the call was.

  
"Alright, you ready?" Allura says, clapping her hands.

  
"Yeah," Keith nods, a smile on his face.

Allura turns on the music and Keith stands tall.

  
-*-

  
Keith turns towards Allura as the first beats plays, Allura claps to the beat, watching every move Keith makes.

He struts forward, pushing his hips side-to-side as he does so.

Keith drapes his right arm across his body, settling it on his left hip, only briefly; as seconds later he moves his arm back to the right and snaps his fingers to the beat.

Then, Keith raises his right arm above his head, letting it drape to his left shoulder and slide across his chest until it loosely falls to his side.

Letting his arm fall between his thighs, Keith lowers the upper portion of his body and turns it directly forwards, his head moving in a "U" shape as he does so, his hair sticks to his sweaty face.

  
Keith bites his lip, hoping he doesn't fuck up this time.

He raises his left leg directly upwards before letting it down in a circular motion.

Instead of standing with that leg, he bends it, dropping to one knee, the other leg also goes low, except, his body turns to the right and his right leg is bent as if he were shaving.

He can feel his heart beat through his chest. He did it, he actually /did/ it! He breathes, letting his hand trickle up his leg to his knee. It's taking everything for him not to stand up and scream with joy.

Then, turning back to the mirror, he spins back around to the front, sitting with his legs on the floor, bent to the left.

He raises his left leg slightly and has it cross over his bent one, laying it straight.

His right leg shortly follows, crossing over the other one, both legs straight and Keith supporting himself using his hands behind him.

His legs cross one more time, Keith then turns around, back to the mirror and stand up, his rear sticking out until his torso slowly makes it way upwards, so he is standing straight.

He pushes his arms out to the side as if he had wings, then he raises them above his head, followed by putting his left hand on his waist and turning back to Allura.

He pushes his right arm out, with his left still on his waist and he turns completely forward, then he drapes himself down and runs a hand up his shin.

With his arms loose; he twists his body to the left, then to the right, before bending his arms inwards and spinning.

  
Allura halts the music and claps.

"Well done, Keith!"

  
Keith wipes his sweat using his shirt.

"That was excellent! You should make it to the competition in fighting form!"

  
Keith breaks into a smile, that's all he wanted to hear.

"Thanks, Allura," he sighs.

  
Allura throws him a bottle of cool water, "Thank yourself."

  
-*-

  
"He's not replying," Lance says, chewing on the insides of his mouth.

  
"It's okay," Hunk assures.

"I'm sure he's just busy," he says as he turns a page of his book.

  
Suddenly, Lance's phone vibrates.

  
_HOT STUFF SENT A SNAP_

  
Keith has his hair out, sweat trickling down his face, but, he's smiling. Lance has never seen someone smile that big before, or that beautifully.

The caption reads; "finally did it!"

  
Lance makes no hesitation screenshotting the snap, leaving it on his screen for a few seconds before replying, just, appreciating his beauty.

  
-*-

**3:01 PM**

  
_**starboy:**_ the routine?

_**hot stuff:**_ yeah! :)

_**starboy:**_ im proud of you, man

_**hot stuff:**_ thanks, sorry for not replying sooner

_**starboy:**_ all gucci

_**hot stuff:** _ also sorry for hanging up yday

_**starboy:**_ no, no, no, no

_**hot stuff:**_ ?

_**starboy:**_ I WAS SUPPOSED TO APOLOGISE

_**starboy:**_ NOT YOU

_**hot stuff:**_ what?

_**starboy:**_ uhh dont worry ):

_**starboy:**_ i wanted to say sorry for ignoring u, u didnt do anythign wrong

_**hot stuff:**_ wait why are you sorry? ignoring me?

_**starboy:**_ ya :(

_**hot stuff:**_ you didn't ignore me

_**starboy:**_ i didnt????

_**h** **ot stuff:**_ no lol

_**starboy:**_ I THOUGHT U HATED ME

_**hot stuff:**_ how could i?

_**starboy:**_ tru, im pretty irresistible

_**hot stuff:**_ nevermind  
  


-*-

  
Lance is so relieved to see that they're talking like normal.

He audibly laughs, thinking of something.

"What?" Hunk eyes Lance cautiously.

"Nothing," Lance hums, turning his camera on.

  
-*-

  
_STARBOY SENT A SNAP_

  
Keith quirks an eyebrow and opens the attached image.

It's a picture of Lance's-

Foot?

  
It's covered in freckles and his toenails are painted a bright sky blue.

The caption on the picture reads; "Have this as a reward."

Keith stares at it, longer than she should, to be honest - in complete confusion.

  
-*-

**3:25 PM**

  
_**hot stuff:**_ is that your foot?

_**starboy:**_ ya

_**hot stuff:**_ um why?

_**starboy:**_ we been knew u have an undying foot fetish

_**starboy:**_ u aint slic thot

_**hot stuff:**_ you paint your nails?

_**starboy:**_ irrelevant but yes

_**hot stuff:**_ huh

_**starboy:**_ what?

_**hot stuff:**_ didnt seem like something you'd do

_**hot stuff:**_ looks nice, though

_**starboy:**_ lol really?

_**starboy:**_ maybe if we ever meet up, i can do your nails

_**hot stuff:**_ are you serious?

_**starboy:**_ y not

_**hot stuff:**_ i mean

_**hot stuff:**_ theres no harm in it, right?

_**starboy:**_ holla holla holla

_**starboy:**_ wait

_**hot stuff:**_ ?

_**starboy:**_ ur actually considering meeting me

_**hot stuff:**_ well, maybe one day

  
-*-

  
Lance feels his phone get hot in his hands, he can feel a thumping sensation in his chest. It feels like his entire soul is fluttering.

Keith? Meeting Lance?

It's something Lance only thought of recently; of course, they're not going to meet right away! But, just knowing that Keith is willing to meet, makes Lance feel a little happier.

  
-*-

**3:46 PM**

  
_**starboy:**_ oh! i wanna show u smthn

_**starboy:**_ if its alright w u

_**starboy:**_ do u wanna video call

_**starboy:**_ only if u wanna!!!!

_**hot stuff:**_ video call?

_**hot stuff:**_ um

_**hot stuff:**_ sure.

_**starboy:**_ REALLY?

_**hot stuff:**_ why not?

_**starboy:**_ oh man this is so cool _ **  
**_ __ **  
starboy:** hey i gotta go back 2 my dorm

_**starboy:**_ ill call u later! B)

__**hot stuff:** alright, have fun

  
-*-

  
Lance turns on his light-switch.

He gazes at his phone and dials a phone number.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hey Pidge," Lance mumbles.

"I can't make it tonight. I have plans."

  
He hears a grunt from the other end of the line.

"Are you serious? But Hunk was choosing the movies! What else can be more important than binge-watching movies with your friends?"

  
Lance swallows, his palm feeling clammy against the metal of his phone.

"I'm really sorry," he says quietly.

  
"I'm not mad, Lance," Pidge chuckles.

"I know, it's Keith right?"

He remains silent, feeling his heart sink.

"You're so predictable," Pidge laughs, too heartily.

"It's okay, really. It's nice to see you so happy to speak with someone."

  
Lance breathes as he feels a weight being lifted.

"You and Hunk really are too nice to me," he whines.

"I know," Pidge replies snarkily.

Lance chuckles before saying goodbye.

  
He opens his bedroom door and sits on his bed. Rocking his phone in his hands.

He breathes, gritting his teeth together.

He thinks for a moment, remembering Keith's face, his voice and all the conversations they've had prior.

His heart swells.

He swallows and presses the call button.

  
-*-

  
Keith brings his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees.

He breathes slowly, closing his eyes.

He's really going through with this, isn't he?

He swallows and holds his phone tight in his grip. The metal sides digging into his skin.

  
Waiting.

  
Keith clenches his jaw when his phone vibrates, causing him to loosen his grip.

He shakily accepts the call.

Hiding his face behind the sleeve of his hoodie, he peeks at the camera.

  
"Hello?" Lance says, his sea blue eyes piercing into the camera, looking directly into Keith's.

  
Keith feels his heart jump.

"H-Hey," Keith says croakily.

Shit, did his voice just crack?

  
Lance breaks into laughter, a large smile spreading across his face.

"Move your arm! I can't see your face!"

  
Keith hesitantly moves his sleeve from his mouth, swallowing awkwardly.

"Aha," he murmurs.

  
Lance is quiet and Keith /swears/ he can see a flush of crimson creep across Lance's cheeks.

"That's better," Lance says, softer than Keith is used to.

  
Lance stifles a laugh, "This is different."

"I'm not used to talking to you verbally, let alone face-to-face."

Keith chuckles, his face is warming up.

  
"You wanted to show me something?" Keith says, quirking an eyebrow up.

  
"Oh! Right!"

Lance leaves his phone unattended and Keith can hear rummaging and a-

Something crashed.

"Are you alright!?" Keith yells through the phone.

  
He hears faint laughter and sees Lance readjust the phone after a few seconds.

"I'm fine, my room's a bit messy," he laughs.

  
Keith nods, holding the phone with both hands.

  
"Alright," Lance mumbles.

He pulls an acoustic guitar from off-screen and begins plucking at the strings as if he's testing them or something.

  
"You play?" Keith asks, intrigued.

Lance nods and clears his throat.

  
"I've been practising this song, and I wanted to show you."

Keith clenches his jaw and nods, for some reason he can feel his heart pace quicken.

Lance strums and plucks the strings to a beat before opening his mouth.

  
"You could never know what it's like, your blood like a Winter freezes just like ice."

  
Keith recognises the song immediately but doesn't interrupt.

Lance's voice is somewhat deep compared to how he talks, and it's very melodic, it works well with the tune the guitar is letting out.

  
"And there's a cold, lonely light that shines from you - You wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use," Lance has a faint smile on his face as he looks down at the guitar. It's a peaceful expression yet, it somehow seems melancholic.   
"And did you think this fool could never win? Well look at me, I'm coming back again, I got a taste of love in a simple way, and if you need to know while I'm still standing, you just fade away."  
  
Keith can feel his heart race with every word Lance speaks. His hands begin to tremble, Keith has never felt like this before, it's scary.

"And don't you know? I'm still standing, better than I ever did."

Keith's mind is running in circles, he can't think clearly. The only thing he can think of is Lance, his voice and, how nice he is.  
Keith feels his stomach tie in knots, he looks at Lance, still strumming away on the guitar singing. He swallows hard, but smiles. For some reason, it makes Keith happy, seeing Lance like this. It's a side of Lance Keith never knew about.

Once Lance finishes, he places the guitar off-screen and smiles at his phone, expectantly.

  
"So? Whaddya think?" Lance says, his smile wide at the mere sight of Keith.

Keith's face feels burning hot, he winces before swallowing.

He smiles softly, "It was really good."

"I didn't know you sang."

  
Lance chuckles, breathing easier.

"Yeah, I really like singing. Takes some stress off me, y'know? It's just something fun and relaxing to do."

Keith nods slowly - he knows where Lance is coming from. After all, music has had a big role in Keith's life.

  
"Are you feeling okay? Your face is kind of red," Lance says, quirking an eyebrow.

Keith nods, "I think I'm just dehydrated or, getting sick, maybe? I'm not too sure."

Lance pouts, "You should get some rest!"

Keith nervously laughs, "Yeah."

  
"Alright, I'll let you rest! Feel better soon, okay man?" Lance smiles.

Keith nods before ending the call.

Keith pushes his face into his pillows. The cool fabric does little to stop his face from heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have really bad writers block so idk when the next chapter will come. sorry!!!!!  
> hope ur liking it so far, it's really fun to write! (:


End file.
